gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Game of Thrones was commissioned on 10 April 2012, following a major increase in audience figures between the first two seasons.Tower of the Hand ratings feature, April 3, 2012 It will consist of ten episodes began filming on 10 July 2012."Filming on Season Three Begins Today", Winter is Coming.net, 10 July 2012 David Benioff and D.B. Weiss will return as executive producers and show runners.Entertainment Weekly article on season 3 renewal, 10 April 2012 The season will premiere on 31 March, 2013.Season Three to Premiere on March 31 2013, Winter is Coming.net, July 2012 Season 3 will be based on A Storm of Swords, the third novel in the Song of Ice and Fire books by George R.R. Martin. However, whilst the first two seasons roughly corresponded to the first two books, the sheer length of the third novel makes this impossible. As a result, the events of the novel will be split over the third and a potential fourth season. Some events from the third novel were also moved into the final episodes of the second season to help facilitate this. Plot Season 3 spans several months on a world where the seasons can last for years at a time. Autumn has fallen across the world, with winter not far behind. The people should be preparing for years of snow and ice, but the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros instead remain gripped by civil war. The cruel boy-king Joffrey Baratheon has won a great victory by securing an alliance with House Tyrell, with his supporters defeating his uncle Stannis in an epic battle. Joffrey now commands the largest armies in the realm and his triumph appears inevitable. However, King Robb Stark remains in the field, having won every battle he has fought. With his homeland, the North, partially under ironborn occupation, Robb needs to decide on a course of action to win an overall victory. He must also win back the allegiance of House Frey, whom he has offended by breaking his marriage pact to them. Stannis Baratheon may be defeated and most of his army destroyed or scattered, but he is not out of the fight yet. With the priestess Melisandre at his side, he can still influence the course of the war by striking when least expected. The lives of many others still hang in the balance. Bran Stark and his protectors must cross the frozen wastelands of the North to reach the Wall, whilst Arya must brave the war-torn Riverlands in search of her mother and brother. Brienne also has the thankless task of taking the captive Jaime Lannister home across hundreds of miles of battlefields and carnage. Theon Greyjoy must face the consequences of his actions at Winterfell. And in King's Landing both Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark must brave the currents of a much more dangerous court in order to survive. In the far east, Daenerys Targaryen has fled the political viper-pit of Qarth. Her dragons are growing and her fame is spreading, but to take the Iron Throne she will need supporters and an army. Both may be found in the corrupt cities of Slaver's Bay...for a price. Beyond the Wall the White Walkers are on the move, threatening both the Seven Kingdoms and the wildling lands. Whilst the Night's Watch faces the threat of the White Walkers in the field, Jon Snow must infiltrate the wildling army of Mance Rayder and discover the wildlings' plans. Production The series will again film primarily in Northern Ireland,Northern Ireland Screen article about season 3 and will also return to Iceland and Croatia."Cinematographer Eyes Irish Project", North Shore News The production is also adding Morocco to the locations roster. Cast Returning All cast members whose characters survive the events of Season 2 are expected to return for the third season. Starring cast * Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen.Casting Speculation Roundup, Winter is Coming.net, June 2012 * Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister.UTV filming report * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy.GRRM Talks Season 3, Westeros.org * Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell."Chatting up Natalie Dormer about 'The Fades,' 'Game of Thrones,' Madonna", Red Eye Chicago, February 2 2012 *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon.Jack Gleeson talks to spin 1038 *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth."Liam Cunningham signs up for next six series of Game of Thrones", The Irish Independent *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish.http://www.universityobserver.ie/2012/02/22/i-did-warn-you-not-to-trust-me/ *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8DC4kn1uPE *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly.http://winteriscoming.net/2012/07/thrones-cast-interviewed-at-london-comic-con/ WinterIsComing.Net Recurring cast * Joe Dempsie as Gendry. * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth. * Rose Leslie as Ygritte. * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell. * Steven Cole as Kovarro.http://winteriscoming.net/2012/07/thrones-cast-interviewed-at-london-comic-con/ WinterIsComing.Net * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister.http://winteriscoming.net/2012/07/thrones-cast-interviewed-at-london-comic-con/ WinterIsComing.Net Clive Mantle's agent confirmed that he will not reprise his role as Greatjon Umber in Season 3. New additions * Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon (announced 1 June 2012) * Charlotte Hope as Myranda (announced 28 June 2012)"Charlotte Hope Joins the Cast", Winter is Coming.net Tumblr * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully, also called "the Blackfish". (announced 30 June 2012)"Clive Russell Cast as the Blackfish", Winter is Coming.Net * Dame Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Redwyne (announced 12 July 2012)"Watch Out For", Daily Mail, July 12, 2012 * Mackenzie Crook as Orell (announced 13 July 2012) "Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals", Westeros.org, July 13, 2012 * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (announced 13 July 2012) * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr (announced 13 July 2012) * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed (announced 13 July 2012) * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (announced 13 July 2012) * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion (announced 13 July 2012) * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (announced 13 July 2012) * Philip McGinley as Anguy (announced 13 July 2012) * Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon (announced 13 July 2012) * Tobias Menzies as Edmure Tully (announced 13 July 2012) * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (announced 13 July 2012) * Iwan Rheon as "Boy" (announced 20 July 2012) "Iwan Rheon cast in Game of Thrones", Winter is Coming.Net Casting David Benioff and Dan Weiss confirmed several casting calls in May 2012."EW Scoop on S3 the Reeds are in and so is Blackfish" Winter is Coming.net, May 2012 * Mance Rayder, The King-Beyond-the-Wall * Daario Naharis * Vargo Hoat"Casting for Vargo Hoat is in Progress", Winter is Coming.net, May 2012 Crew Director and producer Alan Taylor will not be returning due to his commitments on the film Thor 2."Taylor Out Nutter Returns", Westeros.org Producers * David Benioff: executive producer. * D.B. Weiss: executive producer. * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer. Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes to be confirmed * Bryan Cogman: episodes to be confirmed * Vanessa Taylor: episodes to be confirmed * George R.R. Martin: episode 7. Directors * Daniel Minahan: episodes 1 and 2. * Michelle MacLaren: episodes 7 and 8.MacLaren Directs Episodes 7 and 8, Westeros.org, July 29, 2012 * David Nutter: episodes 9 and 10. * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes to be confirmed * Alex Graves: episodes to be confirmed * Alik Sakharov: episodes to be confirmed Episodes Marketing Promotional video File:Game of Thrones Season 3 New Cast Members - Comic Con File:Game of Thrones Season 2 Recap - Comic Con References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3